Harpy Twins/Pina
Pina & Pii are friendly Harpy Twins. They can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue (Younger Sister) “Big Sis gave me some spending money!” (Older Sister) “I suppose I should give you some too. Spend it carefully.” (+425G) (Older Sister) “Me and Pii are sisters and best friends. ♪” (Younger Sister) “I love big sis. ♪” (Older Sister) “Pii, did you finish your picture diary homework?” (Younger Sister) “I’ll do it now. But, what should I draw?” *Your Big Sister - “Yeah! I’ll draw Big Sis!” (+10 Affinity) *Me - “Huh? Okay, I’ll try to draw you.” (+10 Affinity) *A dead tree - “I don’t want to draw that.” (-5 Affinity) (Older Sister) “Usually I do all the fighting. But Pii sometimes helps me out.” (Younger Sister) “When we are defeated I pretend I’m dead.” (Younger Sister) “I want to fly all the way to the stars some day...” (Older Sister) “To the stars? That’s great. Hmm, I wonder if they are big enough for me and Pii to land on?” *They’re tiny – (Older Sister) “Then I guess we both can’t land on one together. I had no idea.” *They’re pretty big – (Older Sister) Then not ust Pii and I, but our friends could ride one as well? Think they could fit a dozen people?” (+10 Affinity) *They’re ridiculously huge – (Younger Sister) “Oh, they’re that big?” (Older Sister) “Going to the stars seems a lot harder than we thought.” (Older Sister) “What do you want for dinner today, Pii?” (Younger Sister) “Hmmm… I want a hamburger!” (Older Sister) “Our village has other close sisters like us, but there aren’t all that many of us. We need to have more babies and increase our numbers.” (Younger Sister) “There were a lot of us in the past. But many died in wars during the previous queen’s reign.” (Older Sister) “Time to water the plants.” (Younger Sister) “Groow Big! Groow Big!” (Older Sister) “We do not have the same dexterity as humans have with their hands. But we can hold tools as well.” (Younger Sister) “We can even use pencils. But since we only ever use them for homework I wish we were not able to.” (Younger Sister) “You can have this banana for a snack.” (Older Sister) “Let’s eat together.” (+1 Banana) (Younger Sister) “You can have my feather.” (Older Sister) “Please accept Pii’s present.” (+1 Harpy Feather) Older Sister “So you are an only child? Which would you prefer? A big sister or a little sister?” *(Big Sister) - (Younger Sister) “You can’t have my big sis. ♪” (+10 Affinity) *(Little Sister) - (Older Sister) “So you want a cute little sister like Pii? ♪” (+10 Affinity) *I don’t want either - (Older Sister) “Really? That’s disappointing.” (Younger Sister) “Disappointing.” (Older Sister) “Pii, did you finish your homework? Your picture diary?” (Younger Sister) “It was a beautiful day today… Done!” (Younger Sister) “Big Sis, I spent all my money.” (Older Sister) “You need to be more careful with your money, Pii. Hearing that, some nice people might give you some.” (Give 225G?) *Yes - (Younger Sister) “Huh? I can have it? Thank you!” (Older Sister) “We’re in luck, Pii. You have my thanks as well.” (+25 Affinity) *No - (Younger Sister) “…...” (Older Sister) “Most people aren’t very nice, Pii.” (Older Sister) “Pii, can you recite the multiples of 7?” (Younger Sister) “Seven-by-two is four-teen. Seven-by-three is twenty-one. ♪ Hey, you learned these too, right?” *Yeah - (Younger Sister) “Really? That’s pretty admirable.” (+10 Affinity) *Not really - (Younger Sister) “Really… Then let’s memorize the ties table together.” (Older Sister) “Mom and dad are on a trip to see the world. We recently got a post card from Sabasa.” (Younger Sister) “I hope they bring us lots of souvenirs.” (Younger Sister) “Big Sis, I feel a little woozy.” (Older Sister) “Is it because you ate that rice ball you found on the ground? I wonder if someone has any antidote grass?” (Give Antidote Grass?) *Yes - (Younger Sister) “Huh? I can have it? Thank you!” (Older sister) “We’re in luck, Pii. You have my thanks as well.” (+20 Affinity) *No - (Younger Sister) “…...” (Older Sister) “Most people aren’t very nice, Pii.” (Younger Sister) “Big Sis, want to take a bath?” (Older Sister) “All right, we can take a bath after we defeat this man.” (Younger Sister) “I want to eat some cabbage.” (Older Sister) “Are you hungry Pii? Would you be so kind as to give us some cabbage?” (Give Cabbage?) *Yes - (Younger Sister) “Huh? I can have it? Thank you!” (Older sister) “We’re in luck, Pii. You have my thanks as well.” (+30 Affinity) *No - (Younger Sister) “…...” (Older Sister) “Most people aren’t very nice, Pii.” (Younger Sister) “Big Sis, I’m hungry.” (Older Sister) “Hmm, what would be good for dinner today?” *Salad – (Older Sister) “Yeah, let’s have a salad today.” (+10 Affinity) *Roast - (Older Sister) “We don’t eat much meat.” *Semen - (Older Sister) “Well then, I’ll squeeze plenty from you. ♪” (+10 Affinity) *The two of you - (Older Sister) “Whoa! You’re a terrible person!” (-5 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Pii: "I want to go play..." Pina: "Pii is bored. Hey, would you mind taking us with you?" With Reina: Pii: "Oh, it's Reina." Reina: "Yoohoo, Pii, Pina. You doing well?" Pina: "Reina the old lady in the village was angry. Did you leave in the middle of helping to carry bee hives?" Pii: "Wow, you ran off in the middle of work? I want to do that too..." Pina: "Do not imitate her. You'll be a bad bird if you become like Reina." Reina: "Stooop!" With Milly & Liru: Milly & Liru: "Hey! It's the harpy friends and sisters!" Pina: "If it isn't the sister and friends fairies. But we are better friends." Milly & Liru: "Nuh-uh! We are the better friends!" Sonya: "There's no point in fighting! I knew this would happen, I'll settle this!" Sonya: "Take the older sister and pull from the left and right sides, the ones who takes them is the winner. Sound good?" Luka: "(I think she is actually going to say that the first to let go is the better sister.)" Liru: "I won't lose! I'll keep pulling ever if her hand comes off!" Pii: "And I'll keep pulling even until my big sister is split down the middle!" Milly: "Stop!" Pina: "Stop!" With Miu: PIi: "Oh, it's Miu..." Miu: "Hello, friends and sisters. Is there something you want to talk to me about?" Pii: "I came in last in a race... Will you coach me in running?" Miu: "You got it! Let's get to work immediately! Five laps around the Sabasa desert, go!" Pii: "Yes ma'am! I will do my best!" Pina: "Stop Pii, you'll die." With Nefertiti Lamias: Nefertiti Lamias: "Oh! It's the harpy friends and sisters!" Nefertiti Lamias: "The younger sister is sooo cute! We don't eat a lot of meat, so don't worry." Pii: "So many sisters, I'm jealous..." Nefertiti Lamias: "Having a lot of sisters means you live on a tight budget..." Grandeur Theater She is required in the "Flap Flap Harpy" scene. World Gadabout Actions Category:Harpies Category:Monsters Category:Loli Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Artist: frfr